A user utilizing a mobile (or portable) communication device for consuming media information (e.g., viewing and/or listening to media information) may often be interrupted. Also a user utilizing a mobile communication device for consuming media information may desire to temporarily utilize the mobile communication device for other functionality (e.g., other communications, game playing, time management, document processing, etc.) provided to the user by the mobile communication device. Such other functionality may, for example, be unrelated to the media information presently being consumed. Such an interruption, for example when a user is consuming information communicated to the mobile communication device in real-time, may result in a user missing media information communicated during the interruption.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.